


23 + 1

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Roses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: "I hate flowers but you're so cute I come to your shop everyday to buy a single rose for 'a special someone' which is you but you think I'm dating someone else."Flower shop AU





	23 + 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this prompt and decided to write it on my own.
> 
> None of the characters is mine, only the mistakes are.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Good morning.”

 

Kara looked up from the ribbons she was making and immediately found herself loss of words. In front of her, across the counter was a gorgeous woman with the brightest green eyes that could capture your soul and the lips painted in bright red lipstick that would imprint in your brain for quite some time.

 

The scissors dropped from her hand, clashing onto the pile of pin needles right below it and startled Kara out of her daze. “Shit, sorry!” she quickly pushed everything she was holding into the tray of needles along with tapes to a side, getting ready to greet the new customer. “Yes, good morning, Miss. How can I help you?”

 

The customer smiled slightly and gestured Kara’s face. “I’d like to buy this.”

 

Heat rushed to her face. Kara’s mouth dropped. Then she hurriedly answered, “M-Miss, that’s not for sale.”

 

The woman laughed, shaking her head, “Oh, I just thought this is a flower shop, I’m supposed to be able to buy a flower here.”

 

Kara’s eyes opened wide as her hand reached up to her ear. Her fingertips met a strange length and she plucked it out of her hair. A rose.

 

“Ah, of course you can buy flowers here,” she embarrassedly answered, knowing she had made a fool out of herself.  _ Of course, a gorgeous woman wants to buy flowers, not you, dumbass. _ “Which color do you want, Miss? Here we have almost every kind. Well, except for blue roses, they’re not available until next Tuesday.” Kara put on the best grin she could deliver, trying to play down her excitement in front of a beautiful human being.

 

“Red roses,” the woman answered, a smirk faintly appeared on her lips.

 

“Oh, the classics,” Kara commented as she stepped out of the counter and headed towards the roses lane, “please make your choices and I’ll wrap them up for you.”

 

The woman gripped the strap of her bag, adjusting it. “I’m not good at this, can you do it for me?”

 

“Of course!” Kara smiled and crouched down, “How many?”

 

“One.”

 

She turned to the woman, couldn’t help but get curious. “Just one rose, Miss?”

 

“Only one,” replied the woman, a blush took place on her cheeks. And Kara understood.

 

“For a special someone, I suppose,” she continued the conversation as she observed the flowers and pulled out the brightest and most impressive rose of all.

 

“You can say that.”

 

Kara let out a disappointed sigh, though she knew it was absolutely reasonable for a beautiful woman like this customer to be in a relationship. She stood straight and brought the rose back to the counter, heading towards the wrapping corner. “Well then one rose is perfect for them,” she said, picking up the scissors to narrow down the length of the rose, “ _ ‘love at first sight’. _ ”

 

“That’s the meaning of a single rose?” asked the woman. She was smiling, seemingly satisfied with her choice. “Very romantic.”

 

“Flowers, especially roses, have significant meanings depending on the quantity.” Kara explained and looked at the woman, “Please pick out the wrapping paper and ribbon.”

 

The woman waved her hand, “There’s no need. I only need the rose.”

 

The request was not unusual because many people wanted to keep the gift natural, genuine and raw so Kara wasn’t surprised. “Sure, let me remove the thorns so you can hold it.” She used her thumb to push a few thorns aside.

 

“Why don’t you cut all of them off?” asked the woman from the other side of the counter.

 

“Because any kind of wound on the stem of the rose would lead to vase contamination or even bent-neck,” Kara explained calmly, giving the customer an easy understanding of the thing she was about to buy, “we normally leave the thorns on but since you don’t want any wrapping, I’d get rid of some.”

 

The woman smiled. How could anyone be this pretty? “You really love flowers, don’t you?”

 

Kara chuckled, scratching her neck, “It’s only my job to take care and protect them.”

 

“Knight of the Roses,” the woman added with a smirk, successfully stealing Kara’s heart away. She could do nothing but giggle like an idiot.  _ Damn it, Kara. _ “How much is it?”

 

“Two dollars, Miss.”

 

The woman left the shop with the rose and left behind a very smitten Kara Danvers.

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  


“Good morning, Miss Luthor,” Kara quickly greeted the woman when she saw the blurry figure of her through the shop’s window and waited until she opened the door, “how are you today?”

 

“As usual, very well,” answered the beautiful woman, closing the door behind her, “what about you, Kara?”

 

“Delightful.” Kara walked to the flowers, “One red rose today?”

 

“One red rose today,” replied Miss Luthor with her signature smirk, adding a slight nod.

 

It was the same, everyday, ever since Miss Luthor first visited the shop, Kara always met her again in the morning, coming to buy a single rose. It had been like that for the past eleven days. Today was the twelfth rose, which meant Kara would explain to her the meaning of twelve roses.

 

“Giving someone twelve roses means you are asking them to be yours,” Kara said knowingly as she handed the regular customer the rose, exactly how she always did the previous days, “The person who receives your rose everyday must be a very lucky one.”

 

Miss Luthor chuckled, “They don’t know it’s me.”

 

“What? You, a secret admirer?” Kara made a face of disbelief, “No way.”

 

“Yes, way,” Miss Luthor firmly said, giving Kara two dollars, “I just hope I’m not being annoying to them.”

 

“Annoying?” Kara gasped, “if they dare to even imply that to you, just tell me.”

 

“And then you’ll do what?” Miss Luthor laughed.

 

“I won’t remove the thorns and deliver the rose to their face myself,” Kara made it look like she was about to wrestle a bull, puffing up her chest.

 

Miss Luthor shook her head, taking the rose, “That’s very sweet of you, Kara. I don’t think that’s needed but thank you anyway. See you tomorrow.”

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

Kara waved Miss Luthor goodbye, letting out a content sigh as she watched her crush walked away with the rose that she would give the person she loved.

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  


It had been twenty-two days since Kara had the hopeless crush on the pretty regular customer, and still counting.

 

“So, what’s the meaning of twenty-three roses?” Miss Luthor, who had told Kara to call her by her first name Lena, placed her elbow on the counter while waiting for Kara to remove the thorns.

 

She gave Lena the rose, with an apologetic smile on her face, “Unfortunately, twenty-three roses don’t have any meaning.”

 

Lena seemed very surprised. “Really? Didn’t you tell me that every quantity has a meaning of their own?”

 

Kara shrugged and grinned, “My bad. I tried to search for it but the internet didn’t help.”

 

“Oh…” Lena spinned the rose between her fingers, a solemn look occupied her face, “do you think this is the sign that I should let that person know about me?”

 

Kara didn’t want that. It would mean that Lena would stop coming to the shop if the person liked Lena too, and even if they didn’t, Lena would no longer have the reason to come again. But of course, she was not in the place to advise so. Lena was devoted to this person, buying them a rose everyday like in some cheesy romance. And in every cheesy romance, the main characters always had the happy ending.

 

Kara was just a side character, and she needed to do her part of the script.

 

“Absolutely. They need to know that there is an amazing, funny and gorgeous secret admirer who adores them like you,” Kara said from the bottom of her heart, beating the flame of jealousy with a smile that was soothing but at the same time bitter. “I wish you the best, Lena.”

 

The brunette blushed, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. A gentle grin spread on her red painted lips. “Thank you, I need that.”

 

“They wouldn’t know what hit them,” Kara slyly added, holding up her hands with middle fingers wrapping around index fingers, “I’m crossing my fingers for you.”

 

“You are the best, Kara.” Lena said as she opened the door, “Goodbye.”

 

Kara knew it was also a sign for her to stop daydreaming about Lena from that day on because the brunette didn’t leave the shop with ‘see you tomorrow’ as usual.

 

“Goodbye…” she muttered, finally giving in to the ache in her chest.

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  


The morning seemed duller without Lena coming to the shop. Kara had gotten used to seeing the brunette everyday so she assumed she needed time to get used to not seeing again. It was raining outside, as if the sky was weeping for her broken heart.

 

Kara twirled the spoon between her fingers, sighing into the coffee cup, not having the urge to do anything. On rainy days, not many people tend to buy flowers so she didn’t expect to do much, except for sitting around and wait.

 

What was Lena doing right now, if she didn’t come to the shop? Kara guessed the confession had gone well and Lena must be having breakfast with the person she loved, or they might walked on the street hand in hand. Perhaps they were on the phone, talking and laughing happily.

 

Lena must be happy right now.

 

Good for her.

 

Maybe the next time Lena came to the shop, Kara would be the one to prepare her proposal bouquet.

 

_ Ah… I shouldn’t think too far. _

 

Her heart stopped aching when she busied herself with watering the orchids, her mind wandered about food, a theme that always distracted her from reality.

 

_ What should I have for lunch? _

 

Suddenly, the door of the shop opened, the bell alerted Kara that. She turned around and found someone, who was walking backwards into the shop, their back holding the door open. Kara’s heart beat faster as she faced her.

 

“Lena?” she whispered in disbelief. Her mouth dropped when the brunette came straight for the counter, taking the dripping umbrella with her. “What are you doing here?”

 

“One red rose today,” answered Lena, smiling.

 

Kara didn’t understand. Lena must have confessed her crush, why would she come again? Or she hadn’t done it?

 

She quietly prepared the rose, circling around the mystery in her head. Then she gave Lena the rose. “Twenty-four roses mean-”

 

“- _ ’I am yours and you’re always on my mind’ _ .” Finished by the brunette, Kara’s sentence echoed from her mouth to between Lena’s lips. She gawked at the woman, who stood still without taking the rose, “I know.”

 

Kara heard herself stutter. “Y-you do?”

 

“Yeah, I searched for it,” Lena muttered with a faint blush, “on the internet.”

 

Kara felt like her only reason to chat with Lena had been taken away, a wave of sadness took over her chest, making her feel heavy. “Oh, okay then.” She leaned over the counter to bring the rose closer to Lena, “Here you go.”

 

“No.” Lena stepped back.

 

“No?” Kara frowned, slightly puzzled, “why not?”

 

“Because it’s where it’s supposed to be,” answered the brunette, pulling a bouquet of red roses from the shadow of her umbrella and held up to let Kara see, “unlike these.”

 

Kara blinked, utterly confused as to why Lena had so many roses in her hand under her umbrella as if she was bringing them somewhere. “I…” she trailed off, not knowing exactly how to respond.

 

Lena’s cheek brightened with the scarlet color as she pushed the bouquet against the rose in Kara’s hand, making them look like a whole. “Twenty-three roses don’t mean anything until they’re in your hand, Kara.” The blonde’s jaw dropped. “I am your secret admirer.”

 

A peculiar sensation crept onto Kara’s heart. At first, she thought she was dreaming. Then she realized she wasn’t and became a bit shocked. A little nervous, too. And a load of shyness. But the surface was surprise. “What?”

 

Lena took a deep breath and met her eyes firmly, “Would you go out with me on a date?”

 

Kara’s eyes nearly fell out of the sockets. She brought one hand to her mouth. “Y-you ask me out?” She said again, a bit louder, “ _ You _ ask  _ me _ out?”

 

Lena cleared her throat, the blush reached her ears, “I’m trying to.”

 

She gasped, finally having the confirmation. “Holy shit, yes.”

 

“Yes?” Lena repeated, surprised.

 

“ _ Yes!” _ Kara couldn’t hold back her happiness, sounding probably a little too loud that she startled Lena. The brunette flinched, the bouquet jerked a bit. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just so thrilled. Yes, I’m definitely going out with you. A thousand times yes!”

 

Lena stared at her for a second and burst out laughing. “Okay, then take the roses.” Kara quickly held all of them in her hands, her fingers brushed by Lena’s when she pulled back, alerting Kara of the fact that this was actually happening. “I really have no idea how to take care of flowers so please don’t get mad if any of them withers.”

 

Kara glanced around the bouquet, shaking her head, “Nope, everything is fine. You did a great job. Wait, these are the roses I sold to you? You kept them?”

 

Lena nodded, “Yes. I’m not a fan of flowers but I have to have some excuse to come here and talk to you, right?”

 

Kara laughed, holding the roses against her chest, grinning from ear to ear. “You could have just asked and I’d drop the shop to have lunch with you right away, Lena. Speaking of which, let’s go have lunch together.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Right now.”

 

They left the shop, side by side under the umbrella, stepping slowly in the rain. Their hands brushed each other, shy and new, but promising that one day, they would intertwin.

 

“Hey, do you know what is the meaning of twenty-five roses?” asked the blonde. Her voice blended with the throbbing sound of the rain.

 

“No.” The brunette smiled, walking closer to the blonde’s side.

 

“ _ ‘I wish you all of the happiness in the world’. _ ”

 

“And twenty-six roses?”

 

“ _ ‘I like walking with you under the rain’.” _

 

“Really?”

 

“No. But that’s what I want to say.”

 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have I rotten ya teeth?


End file.
